Past Tonight
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: Neither of you will live past tonight. Warnings: torture


**A/N: This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry assignment 5. The subject was Muggle History:** **Terrible Muggles in History and I've written for task #3 Write about a couple who are both cruel and/or murderous. It's also for the Insane House Challenge prompt Spell - Crucio. WARNINGS: torture and murder.**

Rodolphus hid behind a thicket of bushes surveying the cottage in front of him willing and waiting for the occupants to retire for the night.

"What's taking them so long?" his wife asked.

"I don't know, Bellatrix, nor am I interested. I doubt they will be much longer as his wife needs to rise early for work."

The location of the Dearborn's home was a boon for them. It meant that they didn't have to watch out for neighbours; they wouldn't be caught if they saw or heard anything unusual. There was nothing but fields and trees for miles around and the couple were grateful for the privacy it would bring.

As Rodolphus predicted the lights went out within fifteen minutes, but they waited another thirty before they even dared to go anywhere near the cottage.

After unlocking the door and slipping in, they crept silently through the house until they reached a bedroom on the second floor. Inside was Caradoc Dearborn and his wife Elena. The couple had had a target on their back ever since he had become part of the Order of the Phoenix.

Rodolphus summoned their wands to make sure that they weren't able to fight back.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy heads!" Bellatrix said cheerfully.

Elena jumped at the sound and quickly woke up her husband. They frantically searched their bedside tables and the floor but couldn't find what they were looking for.

"Looking for these?" Rodolphus asked twirling their wands lazily in his hand.

"What do you want, Lestrange?" Dearborn asked trying to sound intimidating, but fear laced his voice.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about the Dumbledore's band of merry men. What their plans are, where they meet, every single thing you know."

"Never!" he exclaimed.

"It seems as if he's going to need some persuasion," Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix conjured ropes which wound themselves around Elena tightly.

"Let her go. She doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Oh, but she has everything to do with this. _Crucio!_ " Bellatrix cried.

Elena's screams filled the room as her husband shouted at them to stop. A minute later the spell was lifted.

"Tell us what you know and we will spare her anymore pain," Rodolphus said persuasively.

"D-don't d-do it, Caradoc. Don't g-give them w-what they want," Elena stuttered.

"Be quiet otherwise I won't go as easy on you the next time," Bellatrix hissed.

Dearborn gave his wife an a apologetic look and said, "I'm not giving you anything,"

Seconds later the Cruciatus curse was cast again and this time for longer and with more ardor.

"Stop! Stop, please," Dearborn begged as his wife let out ear splitting screams.

The silence that fell a few seconds after was soon broken by quiet sobs.

"I will tell you what you want," Dearborn said as his body sagged in defeat.

"Good. Who is in the Order?" Rodolphus asked getting straight to the point.

"I don't know everyone whose in it as we have meetings at different times, but I do know that Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Dedalus Diggle, Benjy Fenwick, and Dorcas Meadowes are members. We change where we meet every time so no one will catch us off guard," he told them.

"What are their plans?"

"There isn't many of them that I'm privy to. We're only told so much incase we are taken and questioned. All I know is that people go on reconnaissance missions to gather information on suspected Death Eater's and then report their findings to the Order."

"Do you know who they were spying on?" Bellatrix asked intently.

Dearborn shook his head.

"You've been _very_ helpful, Dearborn, thank you."

"Will you let her go now?"

"Let her go? I don't think so. Neither of you will live past tonight," Bellatrix said delightedly.

Over the next few hours each of them took turns torturing the couple until they were in a vegetative state. Rodolphus and Bellatrix found that it was boring torturing people who could not fight back, and both of them cast the killing curse bathing the bedroom in a flash of green light.

It wasn't the first time the couple had tortured and killed innocent people, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. They had a thirst to see people writhing in pain, and every time they did the desire for it only grew. There was going to be a point where nothing they did could quench their thirst for it.


End file.
